Saving Mankind 02
by Draakkoningin
Summary: Vampires have taken over the world. Human females are captured and taken to vampires to be their mates. Bella Swan, a small town girl, refuses to be detained. Dominant and possessive Jasper/Edward/Emmett/Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot. Enjoy! I re-edited everything.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

I sighed as I looked at the tree in front of me. I was running around in circles. Defeated, I went and sat down on the ground. Three weeks ago vampires had come out of hiding. The reason was obvious. Humans were destroying earth and women were becoming scarce because of a new cancer virus.

The virus spread through the main food supply attacking women from the inside, eating there organs. For some unknown reason the virus didn't attack males. Scientists assume that it has something to do with our sexual organs, but have found nothing to prove that theory.

When the virus started two years ago the world had gone into a state of panic. Every last penny was used to try and find a cure. Unfortunately all our research failed.

The vampires, seeing the state of panic the humans were in, saw this as a golden opportunity to make themselves known.

The Volturi and Cullens, the vampire elite, decided that in order to save mankind (more like save their food supply) they would take over everything.

So they started designing "safe havens" deep in the rainforest for any females left. When I found out about this I couldn't help but snort. Vampires are selfish and this was just another selfish act.

You might wonder what use females would have for vampires (other than breeding). Simple: Mates.

Round about the same time as the virus, vampires found out that a large number of females had the same blood connotation as different covens of vampires. In vampire society if a female carries the scent of a coven, she usually ended up as the mate of one of the coven's males.

Now if we fast forward to three weeks ago I could explain why I am stuck in the woods, in the middle of nothing and nowhere, and even walking in circles if I might add. In a news broadcast Aro, leader of the Volturi coven, announced that all females would be collected (like animals) and transported to one of the "safe havens". Which practically could have been the same as: Let us round up the whores and take the with us to make lots of babies and a few vampires very happy.

Now you might see how I could be a little pissed off at the idea of becoming some vampire's breeding whore. So the day just before the Volturi where supposed to arrive I fled into the woods. I packed a bag full of necessities and ran as fast as I could, trying to escape my fate. I did not tell a single soul of where I was going, not even my parents.

Every night, just before I go to sleep on the hard ground, I imagine what my life would have been like if none of this had happened. Probably very boring, but I could have lived with that. I could have gone to college, could have gotten married, maybe even to Mike Newton. I could have been averagely happy, but most of all: I could have been with my parents.

And, just like any other night, I fell asleep picturing my fantasy world.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

I frowned, trying to figure out why this morning felt so much more different from the previous. I kept my eyes closed just in case some strange animal was trying to make me his dinner.

"You think that's her."

I froze, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"That's a stupid question. Of course it's her. How many females have you seen in the last week?"

No, no, no. How could this have happened? I was so sure that I covered my tracks. The only way this could possibly be happening is if these men found me by accident. In which case I have the worst luck.

"What do we do, Dave?"

"You know what we have to do Steve. We have to call 'em. If we don't they'll kill us."

My heart rate spiked after that last sentence and it took every fibre in my being not to just jump up and run away.

"Do you have their number?" Steve, I presume, asked.

"Course I got it you imbecile. I'm not stupid."

I heard the rustling of clothes, which I presumed was Dave taking out his phone, and my flight instincts took over. Without a second thought I jumped up and started running.

"Hey, stop right now."

"Come back here."

I could scarcely hear them over the beating of my heart and the wind going over my face.

I almost thought I was free, and then it happened, just as I am about to celebrate my success, I trip over a root. I guess that is what a lack of balance as well as no food or water can do to you. And by the time I was on my feet again Dave and his friend had already caught up to me.

"Let me go!" I screamed as one grabbed me from behind.

"Sorry Poppet, but if we don't call the vampire guard we will be dead in less than two days."

With that, the other man, whom I presume is Dave, pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

While it was ringing Dave put it on speaker phone and Steve tied up my hands and feet.

"Please, please don't do this." I begged. Steve just looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said before he walked away

. "Hello, Jane speaking."

Dave looked at me before responding.

"Yeah hi, we found the girl you're looking for."

I closed my eyes trying to block out everything.

"Someone will be there right away." Was all I heard before Steve hit me over the head and darkness overtook me.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

I could hear horses galloping in the far distance. I wish I could say I forgot everything that happened, but sadly, no.

I could already feel the danger radiating off of _them,_ even from a distance. The traitors saw the vampires to because they stood up, trying to look respectful. I wouldn't have shown respect even if I could have. I will not submit to these monsters that have destroyed my life. Nor will I let them change me. I will escape, even if I die trying.

I could see four of _them_, all inhumanly beautiful in their own way. There was a young girl with three men beside her. The girl had blond hair and she was fairly short. Next to her was a big brute of a man with brownish coloured hair.

As I looked further I saw two more guys, both as big as the first. Then, suddenly, the girl spoke.

"Hello I am Jane, this is Felix, Demetri and Peter. We are here to thank you for finding her…"

Jane interrupted herself after a slight breeze bypassed me. Then, as if rehearsed, all of them took a deep breath.

"It can't be." Felix said. "It can't they died. All of them we saw it."

"Reincarnations are possible, don't you remember Victoria." Jane said.

I was starting to get extremely confused, which in turn irritated the hell out of me. Honestly, the nerve of some people, talking about me with no fear of being heard. They probably thought that I did not know what they were talking about (in which case they would be right).

My annoyance reached new heights when they started talking at lightning speed. Which just infuriated me more. If something is wrong with me, I damn well won't to know what it is. Finally after years and years and years of talking (I exaggerate when I'm annoyed) they finally thought to include us in the conversation (how considerate).

"We thank you for finding her. She is the most important person in the world from henceforth."

"A few decades ago the Cullen men lost their mates in World War II. They were still human at the time, and came to a quick death. There is nothing more depressing than a vampire who has lost there mate. Nothing more dangerous. Nothing so filled with hatred for the world. Usually they end up being killed or committing suicide. Unfortunately, we just can't lose the Cullens, they are too valuable."

"We have been debating for centauries what to do, but now we have the answer," Peter said.

This was the exact moment Jane turned to look at me.

"You carry the scent of the Cullen coven."

Fuck my life.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$


	2. Chapter 2

Running was not an option. I would get all of two steps before being captured by a group of enormous and super gorgeous vampires. I felt so hopeless.

Though it is not in my nature to just quite, I could not see the point in making an escape now.

The amazon rainforest is still very far. I will probably find an escape route somewhere, right?

"Bella, is something the matter?" Jane asked.

Only now did I realize that she was standing right in front of me. Startled I took a step back, which only caused her to grab me into her arms . She ran to Felix, Demetri and Peter.

"I think we should go now." Jane said, as she handed me over to Felix.

"We thank you for notifying us about her whereabouts," Jane said as she climbed onto the horse. "The Volturi will be in touch. Goodbye."

And with that Felix lifted me onto his horse before jumping up behind me.

"Alright sweetheart, please do not do anything stupid, especially not on the horse. If something were to happen to you I would be the one to suffer."

We started galloping before taking off into the great unknown (or more specifically, my doom).

After what felt like ages we finally reached the airport. I found no means of escape on the journey over here. But finding a way to escape had become a low priority halfway through. I haven't gone to the bathroom in over 36 hours and as a result I was starting to dance because of the cramps.

"Please can I just go to the bathroom already? I promise not to run away. If you don't I will probably pee my pants." I said to Felix.

"Sorry sweetheart, but the sooner you are on that plane the sooner we will be out of harm's way"

Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks ( though not for running away but for peeing).

"I belong to these Cullen people, right?" I asked Felix, cringing as I said it.

"Yes," He said hesitantly.

"So if I get hurt then you will be in trouble, correct?"

"We have said this many times."

"Did you know that from not peeing after your bladder is full for longer than a day, you can get an infection?"

At my words all four vampires visibly paled which I did not think was even possible. Enjoying the moment immensely, I decided to continue.

"Do you know that I haven't gone to the bathroom in thirty-six hours?"

As I was saying this we were busy walking into the airport.

"Fine, I will take her. Felix, Demetri go check us in for our flight. Peter, go tell the captain that we have to leave immediately, so they should start getting the plane ready."

Jane started leading me towards the female restroom (which is quite surprising because as far as I know vampires don't have those needs).

Finally I could release my bladder. It had become the most incredible moment of my life. Even winning the day became a B-cup ( I know, sad).

Unfortunately it went on pretty long, which made Jane extremely impatient. She started tapping on the door. So NOT cool!

After flushing I went to wash my hands. Jane was whispering to herself about "stupid humans" and there "stupid needs".

We went back to the other three bloodsuckers.

"What took you so long?" Demetri asked, as he came towards us."

"Apparently humans take long to relieve themselves." Jane replied. Which made Demetri fall on the ground laughing.

I huffed, certain that she said it that way on purpose. Making it sound as if I was relieving "other" needs. A blush slowly started spreading across my face.

"Let's go already. The captain is a bit on the cranky side." Demetri said, after finally regaining his breath.

We started walking through the tunnel towards the plane. I started hyperventilating at this specific point. If I got onto the plane my chances of escaping would go from slim to nothing. The planes flew a direct route to the middle of the rainforest (i.e. the sanctuary).

My flight instincts took over and I started running in the opposite direction of the plane. You can imagine how far I got before I was grabbed into someone's arms and carried into the plane.

I was kicking and screaming the whole way but that seemed to have no effect what so ever

The plane doors where shut as quickly as possible.

"Tie her to a seat. We would not want anything to happen to her." Jane said.

"I will put her up front so that we can keep a close eye on her."

I recognised Peter's voice so it was probably him who grabbed me.

I felt totally defeated. My spirit absolutely crushed. I was never going to get away. Every time the vampires said the Cullen's name, fear could be heard in their voices. Which just meant that I was going to be some whore to a group of vampires for the rest of my existence.

A vampire who has lost there mate is extremely depressed, angry, maybe even a little cruel. Four would be unimaginable.

If they found out they still had a mate they will never leave me alone.

I am going to become a walking zombie, with four men monitoring my every move. The idea is too horrible to comprehend.

Deciding not to horrify myself further, I fell asleep. Going to my happy place.

I was woken up by cold hands shaking me.

"We have landed sweetheart." Felix said when my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"Will you be good, or do I have to carry you inside the sanctuary."

"I will walk on my own." I said. I would not give away the only dignity I had left. I almost snorted at the thought. Once the Cullens see me, my dignity will be ripped into pieces.

"Please follow me; they are all in one room. They are sceptical to say the least. Even I started doubting myself, but the Cullens sent on you is unmistakeable. "

We walked down the steps of the plane and into one of the buildings. There was a large set of steps leading onto a second floor. Walking up them, we went into a corridor.

"This is where I leave you." Felix said. "The only door that is open is the last one. Just knock on the door and go inside. Good luck."

I started walking slowly towards the door (knocking on it twice when I finally reached it).

"Come in." said a strange southern accent.

Taking a huge breath I opened the door, sealing my fate.

"It can't be." Was all I heard before I was suddenly attacked by four dangerous vampires. They started biting me all over."

"Ours!"

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

Haha, the suspense is building. Thanks for everybody that commented. I know I took a little too long to update but hopefully it was worth the wait. Please comment. Bye. I re-edited this. I will try to get chapter three out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was in shambles by the time they put me down to rest. "Rest" being the operative word because I could not do anything with a bunch of oversized, burly, and possessive vampires touching me all over. I can feel their eyes on me, violating me and for a virgin that is saying something. Every time I take too long to breathe cold hands almost attack me to see if something is wrong. I sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that night.

"Bella you are pushing your limits. When we tell you to do something we expect you to do so immediately. We have other ways of making you fall asleep and will probably use them in the next twenty minutes. Fall asleep, now." The demand came from Jasper. He was the first one to mark me as his. Then Carlisle marked me followed by Emmett and Edward. They told me their names after they had calmed down, which took quite some time believe me. After that they tried to act civilised. Tried…

I closed my eyes, trying to slow down my breathing, but the more I try the more they stare. Leaving me alone was not something they were planning on doing in the next few years. They are so scared that if they looked away for just one second I might disappear forever, and to tell you the truth I wish that would happen. Sadly in my opinion miracles only happen to people who do not deserve it. Like the Cullens, for example. What have they done to deserve a second chance at happiness? Nothing… well almost nothing. They have caused a decrease in the number of female deaths but I'm pretty sure there could have been other ways to do it instead of kidnapping them and taking them away from their loved ones.

Involuntarily I sighed again. I am uncomfortable with all these vampires around me and scared about everything. I act calm but on the inside I am exploding with anxiety. Nobody knows what happens to females once they get taken. The vampires do send out the amount of females they had with them every week to calm down everyone. Rumours have spread that they found a cure for the cancer but as far as I'm concerned they are just rumours. Not that I need it… yet.

"Jasper just use your power and force her to sleep already," Edward whispered.

"I am scared that if I do that I might somehow hurt her Edward. I don't want to cause her any unnecessary pain."

"I can hear you, you know," I said opening my eyes to glare at them.

"Bella, please stop acting childish. If you sleep you will feel a lot better in the morning and in doing so will give us some peace of mind. We really need to discuss some things that are not suitable for your ears," said Carlisle, who could probably be described as the most rational out of the four. He was also the first person to help me after being bitten. He explained to me that the only way for me to turn into a vampire was if I drank all of my mates blood and then, after I scrunched up my nose, informed me that it would be a while before I was turned because I had to at least produce two daughters, which made me feel so much better. Please note the sarcasm.

"How can you discussing me not have anything to do with me, and don't you dare deny that is what you are going to talk about."

"Because Honey whatever decisions we make surrounding you will be made by us and thus your opinion does not matter in the slightest. We already know that at every opportunity you will try to escape and we have to implement safety measures to ensure that you will not be able to leave us," Edward replied looking straight at me. "Besides you lost all your free will when you decided to run away no matter how idiotic that was. Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you? You should be grateful those hunters found you. There are far worse things in this world than vampires. My goodness you could have been…"

"Edward, stop, right now." The order came from Emmett who, surprisingly, had not said much since he marked me. "You are scaring her and we do not want her finding out more than she needs to. For all you know she could use the information against us."

"What information." I asked becoming slightly agitated and exited. Maybe there was a way out of this hell hole.

"Bella you have five minutes to sleep. Forget everything we said."

"But…"

"Now Bella." Carlisle said giving his final warning. Feeling exasperated I decided to humour then, for now at least. Besides I was very tired anyway and the bed was so comfortable.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

I posted this about 3 years ago under the name Domsperlover. I have completely forgot what email it is connected to and what the password is. I know it has been a long time and I will not make excuses. I will just give a reason: for the last three years I have been working my butt of to get excepted for medicine here in South-Africa, but know I am almost done with high school (just end exams left) and so I will give this story the attention it deserves. Thank you for everybody who stuck with me and to all the new people :)


	4. Chapter 4

Quiet whispering woke me from a dreamless slumber. I must have been more tired than I thought. I slowly opened my eyes while blinking fiercely so as to adjust them to the sharp light.

My eyes fell on the two whispering vampires sitting on the settee across from me: Jasper and Edward. They were point blank ignoring me, because I knew for a fact that they could hear my heartbeat from where they are sitting.

Fine if that is the way they want to play it.

I slowly sat up while looking exasperated at the lavish room I had spent the last twenty four hours in. The cream walls were covered with paintings usually only found in the Louvre. The bed I was currently residing in was covered in red silk and made of solid ebony wood. I rolled my eyes when they were caught by the golden frames surrounding multi-coloured glass windows and then the co-originating door frames. Having fully sated my curiosity, I stared at the two vampires on the settee again.

Maybe they were just too absorbed in their own conversation. On any other occasion I would not care one way or another, but unfortunately my bladder seems to have collected the ocean in under twenty four hours so without giving it a second thought I cleared my throat to draw their attention.

Nothing.

I cleared it again.

Again, nothing. They were definitely ignoring me.

With a huff I whirled out of bed. If they wouldn't help me then I would help myself. I had barley taken two steps before being manhandled into Jasper's arms and being placed under the covers and being tucked in.

"You can't just…" I started to protest.

"Shoo, Isabella," Edward said in a scolding tone before both he and Jasper seated themselves back on the settee; they continued with their conversation as if the last few minutes hadn't just happened.

I was stunned into silence for only a second before I ripped the covers off of again and stormed over to them.

"You do not get to treat me like this!" I screamed while poking Jasper in the chest. My blood was boiling I was so angry.

"Isabella, disobedience will get you nowhere. Follow the rules, Get. Back. In. Bed." Edward enunciated while looking pointedly at me.

"For your information, Bucko, I don't know what the rules are. I have barley been here twenty four hours and most of it was spent being sucked on my four bloodsuckers while the rest was spent sleeping," I screamed at them.

Both Jasper and Edward's eyes shot fire, but I didn't care. Mine probably mimicked theirs.

My voice echoed in the room before it became deathly quiet.

One minute. Two. Three. Then finally Jasper let out a deep, unnecessary breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

My anger slowly started to dissipate and was replaced by fear as a looked into the merciless eyes of a very upset vampire - Edward.

I took a hesitant step back, but was stopped by a growl that escaped Edward's mouth.

"Edward, brother, calm yourself. She is new and she does not understand. I think it would probably be wise if you left and asked Carlisle to take over for you."

Edward barked something at Jasper, pointed a finger at me and then stomped out of the room.

"Look, this is stupid. You are both obviously over-reacting and I get it. Your overprotective instincts are in hyperdrive and you probably don't realise that you are making a scene about something as ridiculous as me standing up from a bed to go to the bathroom," I reasoned.

Jasper's barley inaudible growling turned into one of a ferocious beast in a second flat.

"Isabella."

"Yes," I said confidently even though fear was shadowing my insides.

"Do you see that corner?" he asks while pointing towards one on the other side of the room.

"Yes," I replied confused.

"You have three seconds to place yourself in that corner facing it before I forcefully put you there myself," Jasper said in a calm voice which contrasted greatly with his outward physic.

I don't know why I complied, but something about the look on his face said that if I didn't I would regret it for a really long time. It wasn't the look of anger that made me comply; it was the look of absolute pain that contorted parts of it.

Silence dominated for the room for probably half an hour. During that time my bladder decided to remind me why I was standing in a stupid corner in the first place.

Jasper," I said after regaining some of my Spartan courage.

"Isabella, are you supposed to be talking when you're in the corner?" Jasper asked in a condescending tone.

"You never said I had to stay quiet," I snapped at him.

"Yes I did."

"When?" I asked exasperated while rolling my eyes.

Before Jasper could answer, Carlisle entered the room. He looked curiously at me standing in the corner before directing all his attention to Jasper.

"I am sorry I'm late. Angela fell out of bed this morning and broke her arm. I had to put a cast on it. Ben was not happy," Carlisle apologised.

Jasper's murderous glare intensified towards a boiling point and was directed right at me.

"So…" Carlisle said hesitantly.

"Isabella decided to get up this morning on her own," Jasper answered Carlisle's implied question.

"I see," Carlisle said with a hard tint to his voice.

"Jasper, you need to show some semblance of control. I can see steam evaporating off of you," Carlisle chuckled, more to relive some of the tension in the room than because he actually thought what he said was funny.

Jasper visibly relaxed. A look of horror immediately painted the canvas of his face.

"Carlisle. I…" Jasper gasped.

"Jasper it is fine. Everything's fine." Carlisle soothed him.

"It's just, Alice…"

"I know, but you need to remember that we are better equipped this time."

"She died so fast. It was my entire fault," Jasper whispered brokenly.

"No, it was not," Carlisle said forcibly.

"If I had been there to catch her when she fell out of bed the baby might not have…" Jasper choked out.

"Jasper, listen to me. Nothing you could have done would have prevented her death. The placenta was weak. If it had not broken off because of the fall, it definitely would have broken off later in the pregnancy,"

"I just wish I had seen the warning signs."

"No one did. When she took her own life we all blamed ourselves. We wondered where it had all gone wrong, but the truth is, Jasper, a mother's life is the only thing that rivals the love mates have for one another. Though she tried to forget, the sadness was eating her up on the inside like and infection. It was bound to consume her in the end," Carlisle consoled him.

"But one thing I can promise is that it will never happen to our Bella. Fate has given us another chance and we would be fools to waste it. We also need to rectify the mistakes we made in the past. We need to listen to her just as much as she needs to listen to us otherwise this will end badly for all parties involved."

"Bella, please come here."

Jasper's command almost sounded like a question. I slowly shuffled towards them.

"O Bella, please don't cry," Jasper said before he enveloped me in his arms.

Only then did I realise the tears streaking down my face.

"Jasper…" I said brokenly.

"Shhh, my Bella."

"It wasn't your fault. I just know it wasn't," I said with surety.

We stayed in our cuddle till the earthquake in my body settled to a slight tremor.

"Bella, why did you get out of bed when we asked you not to?" Carlisle asked me.

"No one told me not to," I said with a slight tremble in my voice.

"We did last night. Your eyes were closed, but you did answer us," Carlisle said.

Suddenly the reality of what happend hit me and I tried to contain the giggles forming in my body. I looked at the confused look on both Jasper and Carlisle face – big mistake. My body started to shake like a tambourine and the musical notes of my roaring laughter seemed to escape simultaneously.

"You…I…" I tried to explain to them.

"I don't see what is so funny, Bella." Carlisle said firmly.

"I… I…" I visibly composed myself when I saw the firmness in his physic.

"I talk in my sleep. My mother says that I have had full blown conversations with her while asleep," I giggled.

Both men start to laugh too when they realise what had me in a fit of laughter.

"I don't understand. I thought you can hear my heartbeat, and my breathing," I said when the laughter finally subsided to a few giggles.

"Yes…Well…You see…" Jasper coughed out.

"What Jasper is trying to say is that when we saw you last night all our emotions were doubled and when we saw you in just your underwear…" Carlisle tried to explain.

"Yes," I said, not fully understanding.

"When we saw you in your underwear last night our lust increased until it was the only thing we could think about," Edward said.

I gasped and looked towards him where he stood sheepishly in the doorway.

"Bella, I am sorry for the way I behaved. It's just that…"

"Edward, she knows about Alice," Jasper told him.

"Did you share a mate?" I asked confused.

"No. Nothing like that. Alice was my sister,"

"O Edward. I am so sorry,"

Edward just smiled crookedly at me.

"I have a horrible temper and I was scared that I might do something I regret. That is why I left. I am so sorry," Edward said apologetically and swaddled me in his arms.

I stayed there all of five minutes before I was - again - reminded of my urgent need for the bathroom.

"So, may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked the overprotective vampires crowding me.

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

As promised another chapter. **I AM PUTTING UP A POLL**. A lot of you want spanking as a form of punishment and a lot of you do not. Please vote because I am going with majority.

twilight-saga-lover95 all of your questions will be answered in further chapters so just hold on tight. Also shout out to Amu4ever. Youngyella8696 thank you for the well wishes for the exams; they went relatively well. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and read my stories as well as those PM's (Yes I am talking to you toomanycats21 ). I hope to update once a week from now on. Love u guys.


End file.
